In difesa di Denethor II, Sovrintendente di Gondor
by Federica Gilraen
Summary: Quando scrissi questa difesa, anni fa, fui mossa da un senso di disgusto che non mi ha mai abbandonato. Il mio scopo non è mai stato quello di beatificare il personaggio di Denethor, che certo ha dei lati oscuri e negativi, ma quello di rendergli giustizia andando a smentire accuse del tutto infondate.


**In difesa di Denethor II, Sovrintendente di Gondor**

La versione cinematografica del Signore degli Anelli dipinge il Sovrintendente di Gondor come un pazzo squilibrato, un uomo crudele, ingiusto, privo di ogni qualsivoglia moralità.  
Raramente mi è capitato di veder distorcere un personaggio in maniera così efferata. Ho una laurea in Lingue e Letterature Straniere, ho avuto modo di studiare e comparare diverse trasposizioni di opere letterarie sia in chiave cinematografica che teatrale, talvolta addirittura lirica, quando non mi sono trovata dinnanzi a vere e proprie riscritture.  
Generalmente, lo stravolgimento di un personaggio in modo pressoché totale, come avviene per Denethor ad opera di Peter Jackson, presuppone una scelta ideologica: l'autore della trasposizione o della riscrittura, modificando radicalmente il personaggio vuole veicolare un messaggio preciso.  
Ma quale messaggio vuole trasmettere Peter Jackson, privando il personaggio di tragicità e drammaticità, andandone a sottolineare un'improbabile crudeltà?

Quando scrissi questa difesa, anni fa, fui mossa da un senso di disgusto che non mi ha mai abbandonato.  
Il mio scopo non è mai stato quello di beatificare il personaggio di Denethor, che certo ha dei lati oscuri e negativi, ma quello di rendergli giustizia andando a smentire accuse del tutto infondate.

Il Signore degli Anelli di J.R.R. Tolkien è una delle più grandi opere letterarie del '900, è la pietra miliare del genere Fantasy e venne scritto seguendo i canoni dell'epica. Alla sua scrittura Tolkien dedicò diciassette anni della propria vita; alla creazione della Terra di Mezzo dedicò l'intera vita.  
Personalmente, non riesco a tollerare lo scempio che ne è stato fatto.  
Umilmente, cercherò di aprire gli occhi a chi di voi vorrà seguirmi, così che vi rendiate conto che il personaggio di Peter Jackson non ha NULLA a che vedere col personaggio di Tolkien.  
Ed essendo Tolkien il creatore della Terra di Mezzo, oserei dire che dovremmo prestargli orecchio.

Alcuni dei tratti salienti del personaggio di Denethor, nel film non vengono minimamente accennati. Quand'anche vengano accennati, non sono spiegati.  
Andrò riassumere quelle che sono le caratteristiche del Sovrintendente di Gondor.

\- È un uomo estremamente colto, saggio e tenuto in enorme considerazione. Ogni qualvolta venga menzionato, nel libro, ciò è fatto col massimo rispetto nei suoi confronti.  
\- È un grande conoscitore della natura umana e del cuore degli uomini, al punto che risulta difficile ingannarlo.  
\- È un uomo austero e severo.  
\- Ha sofferto molto nella propria vita. La sua storia famigliare è carica di dolore. Parlando con Théoden, ne _Le Due Torri_ , Gandalf dice che può fare molto per aiutare chi abbia ancora speranza, ma nulla per chi sia disperato.  
\- Non si fida di Gandalf, che guarda con rancore e sospetto. Le parole gli che rivolgerà, sono le stesse usate da Saruman nel capitolo _La Voce di Saruman_.  
\- Come Saruman, è in possesso di un Palantír ed è quindi in contatto con Sauron. A differenza di Saruman, non cede al potere dell'Oscuro Signore.  
\- Non accetta Aragorn come erede al Trono. Tale rifiuto, tuttavia, non è una sua personale idea: il Consiglio di Gondor ha rifiutato le pretese della linea del Nord ormai mille anni prima.  
\- Sa che è in corso una guerra e che presto la guerra totale arriverà a Minas Tirith. Ha già chiesto aiuto a Rohan, di cui Gondor è fedele alleato.  
\- Boromir è il suo più valoroso guerriero, il suo erede, e tra i due figli è quello che segue la volontà paterna e di cui può fidarsi.  
\- Denethor è a conoscenza dell'Anello e dell'impresa di Frodo. Vorrebbe l'Anello per custodirlo e mai utilizzarlo.  
\- Ciò che vuole non è tanto il potere totale, quanto il mantenimento dello _status quo_ : vuole semplicemente continuare ad essere il Sovrintendente Reggente, come è stato per secoli prima di lui.  
\- Denethor e Faramir sono due personalità molto simili dal punto di vista intellettuale, ma in conflitto tra loro. Faramir non segue il volere di Denethor ed è il pupillo di Gandalf. Denethor prova rabbia per il comportamento del figlio, ma tale rabbia è certamente motivata.

Andrò a spiegare quanto detto fin qui citando dal libro _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , dalle sue _Appendici_ e da _I Racconti Incompiuti._

Elendil (il Re dell'ultima alleanza) ha due figli, Isildur e Anárion. Elendil governa a Nord (Arnor), mentre Isildur e Anárion governano a Sud (Gondor). Alla morte del padre, Isildur si sposta a Nord, affidando il Regno del Sud al fratello. Lo affida? Lo cede? Separa i due Regni? Per i discendenti di Isildur i due Regni non sono mai stati ufficialmente divisi e le loro pretese sono, quindi, legittime. Per Gondor, invece, i due regni sono stati separati e quindi il Nord non può avere pretese sul Sud.  
Nel 1944 della Terza Era (gli eventi relativi al Signore degli Anelli avvengono nel 3018-3019) Gondor non ha un Re ed Arvedui, discendente della linea del Nord, rivendica il trono. Ma Pelendur, l'allora Sovrintendente ne rifiuta le pretese.

 _Dopo la morte di Ondoher e dei suoi figli, Arvedui del Regno del Nord reclamò la corona di Gondor, quale diretto successore d'Isildur e al tempo stesso marito di Fíriel, unica discendente vivente di Ondoher. Ma la sua pretesa venne respinta. Il maggiore artefice di tutto ciò fu Pelendur, il Sovrintendente di Re Ondoher._  
 _Il Consiglio di Gondor rispose: «Corona e regalità di Gondor appartengono unicamente agli eredi di Meneldil, figlio di Anárion, al quale Isildur cedette questo reame. A Gondor questa eredità viene attribuita solo ai figli maschi, e non ci risulta che la legge sia diversa ad Arnor»_  
 _A ciò Arvedui rispose: «Elendil aveva due figli, di cui Isildur era il primogenito e l'erede. Il nome di Elendil è oggi il primo della linea dei Re di Gondor, poiché fu considerato alto Re di tutte le terre dei Dúnedain. Quando Elendil era ancora in vita affidò il governo delle province meridionali ai suoi due figli; ma quando Elendil cadde, Isildur partì per prendere il posto del padre, affidando anch'egli a suo fratello il governo del Sud. Egli non cedette il regno di Gondor, né volle che il reame di Elendil venisse per sempre diviso._  
 _Inoltre, anticamente a Númenor lo scettro passava al primogenito del Re, sia maschio che femmina. È vero che tale legge non è stata osservata nelle terre d'esilio, sempre turbate dalle guerre; ma era questa la legge delle nostre genti, alla quale noi ora facciamo riferimento, poiché i figli di Ondoher sono morti senza lasciare eredi»_  
 _A ciò Gondor non rispose. La corona fu reclamata da Eärnil, il capitano vittorioso, e gli venne concessa l'approvazione di tutti i Dúnedain di Gondor, poiché apparteneva alla casa reale. […] Arvedui non insistette, perché non aveva né il potere né il desiderio di opporsi alla scelta dei Dúnedain di Gondor; ma la sua richiesta non fu mai dimenticata dai suoi discendenti, anche quando il loro regno fu scomparso._  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, Appendice A, pag. 1250]

Questa sorta di introduzione storica è necessaria per comprendere il rifiuto di Denethor verso Aragorn. Per Denethor, come per Pelendur, la linea di Isildur non può regnare a Gondor. Tale richiesta è stata rifiutata mille anni prima, quando i Dúnedain di Gondor scelsero un nuovo Re.

La seconda premessa di tipo storico, riguarda il personaggio di Denethor in sé e la sua storia famigliare.

 _[Denethor] si era sposato tardi, prendendo in moglie Finduilas, figlia di Adrahil di Dol Amroth. Era una donna di grande bellezza e cuore gentile, ma prima che fossero trascorsi dodici anni morì. Denethor l'amava, a modo suo, più profondamente di chiunque altro, ad eccezione forse del figlio primogenito che ella gli aveva dato. […] Dopo la sua morte, Denethor divenne più tetro e silenzioso, e soleva trascorrere lunghe ore sedute in solitudine nella sua torre, immerso nei pensieri, prevedendo che l'assalto di Mordor sarebbe avvenuto durante la sua Sovrintendenza. Più tardi si apprese che, avendo bisogno di conoscere gli eventi futuri, ed essendo uomo fiero e sicuro della propria forza di volontà, egli aveva osato leggere nel Palantír della Torre Bianca […] In questo modo Denethor apprese molte cose che accadevano all'interno del suo reame e lungi dalle sue frontiere e gli uomini se ne meravigliavano grandemente; ma egli pagò cara tale scienza, invecchiando prima del tempo nella sua lotta contro il potere di Sauron. Così in Denethor crebbe l'orgoglio e anche la disperazione, finché non vide negli eventi del suo tempo che un'unica lotta fra il Signore della Torre Bianca e il Signore di Barad-dûr, e diffidava di tutti coloro che resistevano a Sauron, a meno che non servissero lui direttamente._  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, Appendice A, pag. 1259]

Il Sovrintendente aveva una moglie, che amava, ma che è morta e il suo dolore viene accresciuto dall'uso del Palantír. Denethor, a differenza di Saruman non cede a Sauron ma è comunque provato dalla lotta. Si incupisce e diviene tetro.  
Ma perché Denethor decide di guardare nel Palantír?

 _Denethor II era un uomo orgoglioso, alto, valoroso e più regale di qualunque altro uomo apparso a Gondor da molti anni; era anche saggio e lungimirante, e colto nelle antiche saghe. Anzi rassomigliava a Thorongil come se fosse stato un suo strettissimo parente, eppure venne sempre secondo dopo lo straniero nel cuore degli uomini e nella stima del padre._

 _Vi era poca simpatia tra Denethor e Gandalf, e dopo i giorni di Ecthelion il Grigio Pellegrino fu meno accetto di prima a Minas Tirith. Perciò più tardi, quando ogni cosa venne chiarita, molti pensarono che Denethor, il quale era di spirito assai perspicace e vedeva più profondamente degli altri suoi contemporanei, avesse scoperto chi fosse in verità Thorongil, e sospettasse che lui e Mithrandir progettassero di soppiantarlo._  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, Appendice A, pag. 1258]

Chi era Thorongil? Thorongil altri non era che Aragorn il quale, per poter essere bene accetto a Minas Tirith, si presenta sotto falso nome. Ovviamente, per quanto detto in precedenza, Aragorn non avrebbe potuto entrare a Gondor come Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn ed Erede di Isildur.  
Thorongil, quindi, viene tenuto in grande stima da Ecthelion al punto da metterne in ombra il figlio. Accanto a Thorongil vi è Gandalf, a cui Ecthelion presta volentieri orecchio. Denethor, che pure è perspicace ma non al loro livello, decide di voler consultare la pietra allo scopo di "difendersi" da quelli che considera usurpatori, così da conoscerne i piani e studiarne le mosse.

 _Durante il periodo finale del governo di suo padre, Ecthelion II, Denethor doveva essere stato animato da un fortissimo desiderio di consultare la Pietra, e in Gondor le preoccupazioni crescevano mentre la sua posizione personale era offuscata dalla fama di Thorongil unita all'ostilità per Gandalf, al quale, durante il periodo in cui Thorongil esercitò il proprio ascendente, suo padre prestò volentieri orecchio; Denethor desiderava superare codesti "usurpatori" in fatto di conoscenza e informazioni e, se possibile, tenerli d'occhio quando erano altrove._  
[Racconti Incompiuti, Le Palantíri, pag. 538]

Dunque Denethor utilizza il Palantír appena diviene Reggente. E si incupisce sempre più, sebbene la cosa non sia ancora palese a tutti… ma la sua tetraggine è avvertita da Finduilas e ne accelera la morte.  
È necessario che io premetta che il Palantír, di per sé, non è un oggetto malvagio. Le sette Palantíri vennero create per permettere a chi le usava di scambiarsi informazioni e restare in contatto anche a notevole distanza.

È assolutamente impossibile che Denethor sappia che Sauron utilizzi uno dei Palantíri, nel momento in cui decide di utilizzare la Pietra per la prima volta, in quanto ciò non viene scoperto prima della caduta di Isengard. È ragionevole pensare che nel momento in cui Denethor decide di usare il Palantír lo faccia senza la piena consapevolezza di ciò a cui va incontro, salvo poi continuare – in un tremendo sforzo di volontà – nella speranza di poter conoscere in anticipo i piani del nemico.

 _Denethor divenne Sovrintendente di Gondor nel 2984, all'età di cinquantaquattro anni, ed era un uomo dal carattere imperioso, saggio e dotto più di quanto non fosse comune all'epoca, dotato di forte volontà, fiducioso nei propri poteri e intrepido. La sua "tetraggine" si rivelò ad altri solo dopo la morte di sua moglie Finduilas, avvenuta nel 2988, ma sembra quasi certo che avesse fatto ricorso alla Pietra subito, non appena salito al potere […]._  
 _[Racconti Incompiuti, Le Palantíri, pag. 537]_

 _L'uso delle Palantíri costringeva ad un grande sforzo mentale, soprattutto uomini di età successive, non addestrati al compito; e indubbiamente, aggiunto alle sue preoccupazioni, lo sforzo contributi alla "tetraggine" di Denethor. Tale stato d'animo fu avvertito probabilmente prima da sua moglie che da altri, e ne accrebbe l'infelicità, affrettandone la morte._  
[Racconti Incompiuti, Nota numero 13, pag. 546]

Ben prima della Guerra dell'Anello, Denethor è un personaggio ambizioso, saggio ma tremendamente infelice. L'amata moglie è morta e il Palantír gli mostra visioni che non fanno che aumentarne il dolore.  
Boromir ha sei anni quando Denethor diventa Sovrintendente e Faramir ne ha uno. Sappiamo che l'inizio della Reggenza di Denethor II coincide con il suo iniziare ad utilizzare il Palantír.  
Boromir ha dieci anni quando muore sua madre e Faramir cinque.  
Finduilas quindi, a differenza di quanto taluni credono, non è morta di parto.

Denethor non è ancora Sovrintendente durante i primi anni di vita di Boromir (e quindi, presumibilmente, ha più tempo per stabilire un legame col figlio), né ha ancora usato il Palantír. Poco dopo la nascita di Faramir, invece, Denethor diviene Sovrintendente e guarda nel Palantír: oltre agli impegni che comporta mandare avanti il Regno, l'uomo ha sfidato la pietra ed è consapevole che l'attacco di Mordor arriverà durante la sua Reggenza. Tolkien ci dice che da quel momento in poi il Sovrintendente diviene sempre più tetro, salvo peggiorare ulteriormente dopo la morte di sua moglie.  
Il diverso trattamento ricevuto dai due fratelli è certo dovuto a una diversa situazione in cui va inquadrato il loro padre.  
Infine, Faramir è il Cadetto, laddove Boromir è l'Erede al Trono: anche in termini di responsabilità nei confronti del Regno, la prospettiva educativa è diversa.

Ne _La Compagnia dell'Anello_ , Boromir si trova a Gran Burrone per avere una risposta a un quesito, una sorta di indovinello, apparso in sogno ripetutamente a suo fratello.

 _Cerca la Spada che fu rotta,_  
 _A Imladris la troverai;_  
 _I consigli della gente dotta_  
 _Più forti di Morgul avrai._  
 _Lì un segno verrà mostrato,_  
 _Indice che il Giudizio è vicino,_  
 _Il Flagello d'Isildur s'è svegliato,_  
 _E il Mezzuomo è in cammino._

Nell' _epos_ , solitamente, colui a cui si palesa una profezia è in qualche modo il prescelto, ovvero l'eletto che deve portare a termine la _quest_.  
Faramir è colui a cui tali versi si sono presentati. Faramir deve partire, e non Boromir, seguendo la logica dell' _epos_ : _Il Signore degli Anelli_ è sì un romanzo fantasy, ma ha anche la pretesa di essere una saga epica.  
Tuttavia Boromir, in quanto figlio maggiore, rivendica l'incarico per sé e, sostenuto infine anche dal padre, decide di partire… incontrando la morte e lasciando Gondor priva del suo Campione, proprio mentre la Grande Guerra sta per travolgere il Regno.

 _«Pur sempre un Mezzuomo, però» disse amaramente Denethor; « nutro ben poco amore per questo nome, da quando quelle maledette parole vennero a turbare le nostre menti e a trascinare mio figlio in quel folle viaggio verso la morte. Il mio Boromir! Ed ora abbiamo gran bisogno di lui. Faramir doveva partire, e non lui»_  
 _«E sarebbe partito» replicò Gandalf. «Non essere ingiusto nel tuo dolore! Boromir pretese a tutti i costi l'incarico e non permise a nessun altro di rivendicarlo. Era un carattere autoritario, e ciò che voleva lo prendeva per sé»_  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, Minas Tirith, pag. 908]

Possiamo supporre, ovviamente non con certezza che, essendo i caratteri dei due fratelli molto diversi tra loro, se Faramir fosse effettivamente partito le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.  
Di certo Boromir sarebbe rimasto a difendere Gondor, come avrebbe desiderato Denethor.  
Forse Faramir, in quanto pupillo di Gandalf, non avrebbe ceduto alla tentazione dell'Anello e non sarebbe morto.  
Ricordo, infatti, che la morte di Boromir è una conseguenza del suo aver tentato di farsi cedere l'anello da Frodo. L'uomo, infatti, segue lo hobbit che si è appartato per decidere quale corso debba seguire la Compagnia, se andare direttamente a Mordor o dirigersi prima a Minas Tirith (come vorrebbe Boromir e come Boromir farebbe in ogni caso, quale che sia le decisione di Frodo, in quanto il Regno ha bisogno di lui).  
Boromir rivendica, allora, l'Anello per usarlo come arma contro il nemico e guidare i popoli liberi della Terra di Mezzo nella guerra contro Sauron. Frodo, vedendo che Boromir sta delirando, infila l'anello e sparisce. Boromir torna al campo dai compagni, dà l'allarme e la Compagnia si separa per cercare il Portatore.  
A questo punto, Boromir è sorpreso da solo – poiché Aragorn, Gimli e Legolas stanno cercando Frodo altrove – e da solo cerca di salvare Merry e Pipino.

Qual è, dunque, la differenza tra Boromir e Faramir? Nel film sembrano molto simili, sebbene Faramir abbia questo assurdo rapporto col padre che pare odiarlo senza alcun motivo. Per il resto, il Boromir del film non si oppone quasi mai alla volontà di Aragorn e Gandalf (laddove il Boromir del libro cerca di imporsi a più riprese, sebbene con le migliori intenzioni); Faramir, d'altro canto, nel film viene tentato dall'Anello come tutti gli altri.  
È molto triste, se pensiamo che Tolkien più di tutti si identificava col personaggio di Faramir, vedere di quanto ne sia stata sminuita la grandezza.

Nell'opera letteraria i due fratelli sono molto diversi e, in effetti, tra i due Boromir è certamente quello più vicino allo spirito e alla volontà paterna, laddove Faramir – che del punto di vista intellettuale sarebbe molto simile a suo padre – nei modi e nelle intenzioni ne differisce totalmente.  
Faramir non è considerato tanto valoroso quanto il fratello e addirittura accetta il consiglio e l'insegnamento di Gandalf. Se si pensa che Denethor ha iniziato ad utilizzare il Palantír proprio per "proteggersi" dalle trame dello Stregone, con tutto ciò che ne è conseguito, diviene quasi giustificabile la preferenza nei confronti del figlio maggiore.

 _Boromir, il maggiore di cinque anni, prediletto dal padre, gli rassomigliava nel volto e nell'orgoglio, ma in pochi altri aspetti. Era piuttosto un uomo simile all'antico Re Eärnur, che non desiderava moglie e si dedicava unicamente di armi; forte e temerario, poco interessato alla storia, salvo le narrazioni di remote battaglie._  
 _Faramir, il cadetto, gli rassomigliava fisicamente, ma era assai diverso di spirito. Egli sapeva leggere nel cuore degli uomini, come il padre, ma ciò che vi vedeva lo spingeva piuttosto alla pietà che alla derisione. Egli era cavalleresco e cortese, amante di storia e di musica, ed era quindi considerato da molti suoi contemporanei assai meno coraggioso del fratello. Ma non era così: egli semplicemente non cercava la gloria nel pericolo senza motivo. Quando Gandalf veniva nella Città era lui ad accoglierlo, apprendendo ciò che poteva dalla sua scienza e saggezza e questa e molte altre sue azioni indispettivano il padre._  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, Appendice A, pag. 1259]

Stiamo per addentrarci nel grande conflitto padre-figlio.  
Denethor è in preda al dolore, perché il suo Primogenito è morto e la guerra è vicina. Il dolore è accresciuto dal rimorso di aver acconsentito a che il figlio partisse.  
Lungi da non essere consapevole di ciò che sta accadendo, il Sovrintendente non abbandona mai né la spada né la cotta di maglia.

Il film lascia supporre che siano Gandalf e Pipino gli autori del salvataggio di Minas Tirith, da parte di Rohan, attraverso l'accensione dei fuochi. In realtà Denethor stesso invia a Théoden la "freccia rossa", simbolo di una richiesta di aiuto disperata, tramite un suo ambasciatore.

 _«Salve, Signore dei Rohirrim, amico di Gondor!» disse. «Io sono Hirgon, messaggero di Denethor, e ti reco questo simbolo di guerra. Gondor è in grandi difficoltà. I Rohirrim ci hanno aiutato spesso, ma ora Sire Denethor ha bisogno di tutta la vostra forza e velocità, per evitare che Gondor cada»_  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, L'adunata di Rohan, pag. 960]

Quando Faramir rifiuta l'Anello e permette a Frodo di proseguire il proprio viaggio, Denethor ha modo di palesare a Gandalf la propria opinione su ciò che si sarebbe dovuto fare.

Il Sovrintendente non lo sa, ma il suo punto di vista si discosta da quello di entrambi i figli.

In un primo momento, Boromir afferma di voler utilizzare l'anello come arma contro il nemico e con esso scendere in guerra. Porterebbe l'anello a Minas Tirith, ma non lo terrebbe nascosto né lo cederebbe al padre, piuttosto lo utilizzerebbe per vincere la guerra e proclamarsi Re.  
In seguito all'attacco a Frodo, tuttavia, Boromir si pente. Se tale pentimento è sincero, anche qualora il personaggio non fosse morto c'è da supporre che sarebbe rientrato a Minas Tirith a mani vuote. In ogni caso, comunque, Frodo non lo avrebbe seguito fino alla Città Bianca dal momento che si dilegua ben prima che la Compagnia possa capire che ha attraversato il fiume.

Faramir, d'altro canto, segue la volontà di Gandalf e rifiuta da subito l'Anello. Dal momento che è colto e istruito – a differenza del fratello, che è piuttosto un guerriero – ne conosce il potere distruttivo e comprende quali sarebbero le conseguenze del suo utilizzo. Così come Aragorn e Gandalf, i nemici di suo padre (almeno nell'ottica di Denethor), Faramir vuole che l'Anello venga distrutto.

A differenza di Saruman, che come lui ha un Palantír ma ha ceduto completamente alle lusinghe di Sauron, Denethor non vuole utilizzare l'Anello per diventare un nuovo Oscuro Signore, né per diventare Re. Lo desidera, sì, ma per nasconderlo. Sauron non potrà avervi accesso e qualora questo accada significherà che Minas Tirith è stata distrutta e che la Terra di Mezzo è, comunque, perduta.  
Il Sovrintendente non è il primo a palesare l'ipotesi che l'Anello venga nascosto. Prima di lui l'idea è stata portata avanti a Gran Burrone, è stata brevemente vagheggiata da Galadriel... e si è persino pensato di affidare l'Anello a Tom Bombadil. Tuttavia, nascondere l'Anello sarebbe solo una soluzione temporanea e prima o poi Sauron ne riprenderebbe possesso.

Denethor ha ragione nel sostenere che mandare Frodo a Mordor sia una pazzia. In effetti il successo di Frodo, razionalmente parlando, è quasi insperato e certamente appeso a un filo. Per il Sovrintendente l'idea di distruggere l'Anello è fallimentare in sé e avrà, come conseguenza, una fine rapida e inevitabile; purtroppo Faramir – suo figlio – ignorando la volontà e il consiglio paterno, ha preso parte a tale folle piano.

 _Il volto di Denethor si fece freddo e spietato. «Hai trovato Boromir meno malleabile, non è così?» disse a basa voce «ma io che ero suo padre ti dico ch'egli l'avrebbe portato a me. Sei saggio, forse, Mithrandir, eppure nonostante tutte le tue sottigliezze non sei tu il padrone di tutta la saggezza. Vi è una via di mezzo tra la tele tessute dagli stregoni e le decisioni affrettate degli stolti. Ho in questa materia più cultura e saggezza di quanto non pensi»_  
 _«Qual è dunque la tua saggezza? » disse Gandalf_  
 _«Sufficiente a percepire che vi sono follie da evitare. Usare questo oggetto è pericoloso. In questo momento, affidarlo nelle mani di uno stupido Mezzuomo e mandarlo proprio nella terra del Nemico, come hai fatto tu, seguito da questo mio figlio, è un'autentica pazzia»_  
 _«E che cosa avrebbe invece fatto Sire Denethor?»_  
 _«Nessuna delle due cose. Ma quel che è certo è che per nessun motivo avrebbe spedito quell'oggetto in un'avventura che solo uno stolto può sperare abbia esito felice, rischiando la nostra completa rovina nel caso che il Nemico recuperi ciò che aveva smarrito. No, quell'oggetto avrebbe dovuto essere custodito, nascosto in un luogo buio e profondo. E mai adoperato, beninteso, se non in un momento di estrema necessità, ma impossibile per lui da afferrare, se non con una vittoria finale così completa da annientarci tutti»_  
[Il Signore degli anelli, L'assedio di Gondor pag. 976-977]

Gandalf replicherà a tali affermazioni sostenendo che l'Anello avrebbe reso folle Denethor e che Boromir, in ogni caso, non glielo avrebbe portato ma lo avrebbe tenuto per sé. Ovviamente Denethor non crede a tutto ciò.  
Nell'immenso dolore per la morte del figlio, il primogenito ha assunto un'aurea beatifica: per un uomo assediato, che non riesce a fidarsi di nessuno che non si schieri apertamente al suo fianco, Boromir viene a rappresentare l'unica persona al mondo totalmente dalla sua parte. Per questo, infine, il Sovrintendente gli ha concesso di partire: poiché qualsiasi fosse l'impresa, era certo che Boromir ne avrebbe seguito la volontà. Data la sua immensa cultura, è ipotizzabile che Denethor avesse già intuito cosa fosse il Flagello di Isildur; Gandalf ci dice che le informazioni sul tema sono contenute nella biblioteca di Minas Tirith.  
Lacerato dal rimorso per aver delegato Boromir, Denethor preferirebbe adesso che fosse partito Faramir, così come il destino sembrava volere: l'Anello è giunto comunque a Gondor e Boromir, se fosse stato di guardia, lo avrebbe preso e consegnato al padre.

Che Denethor sappia di non potersi fidare del Secondogenito è palese. Raccontando la storia dell'incontro con Frodo, Faramir guarda Gandalf per essere certo di non dire troppo né troppo poco.  
Faramir ha ignorato completamente le leggi stabilite dal padre, permettendo a Frodo, Sam e anche a Gollum di attraversare terre proibite e di allontanarsi senza essere portati dinnanzi al Sovrintendente. Ha agito di testa propria e ricordo che per una colpa simile - ovvero aver permesso ad Aragorn, Legolas e Gimli di riprendere la propria missione - Éomer era stato imprigionato da Théoden.  
Faramir, inoltre, ribadisce a più riprese che sarebbe voluto partire ma gli è stato impedito, dimostrando rancore per quella scelta laddove il padre si lacera nel rimorso.

Il Sovrintendente e i suoi figli sembrano intraprendere tre strade diverse per giungere alla stessa conclusione, ovvero la salvezza della Terra di Mezzo, ma quelle di Denethor e Faramir non potrebbero essere più divergenti.

 _«Errato?» gridò Denethor, e i suoi occhi lampeggiarono all'improvviso. «Perché lo chiedi? Gli uomini erano ai tuoi ordini. Oppure vuoi un mio giudizio su tutte le tue azioni? Ti comporti bassamente in mia presenza, eppure ormai da tempo fai a modo tuo e non segui le mie direttive. Il tuo parlare è stato abile, come sempre; ma credi forse che io non abbia visto i tuoi occhi fissi su Mithrandir, intenti ad osservare se dicevi bene o troppo? Egli possiede il tuo cuore ormai da molto tempo._  
 _Figlio mio, tuo padre è vecchio ma non ancora rimbambito. So vedere e udire come in passato, e ben poco di ciò che hai appena menzionato o passato sotto silenzio mi è sfuggito. Conosco ormai la risposta molti quesiti. Ahimé, ahimé per il mio Boromir!»_  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, L'assedio di Gondor, pag. 975]

Questo dialogo tra i due, è l'inizio del famoso litigio tra Faramir e Denethor in cui Denethor viene spinto ad affermare che avrebbe voluto vedere Faramir al posto di Boromir. Denethor, tuttavia, non dice mai esplicitamente che avrebbe voluto che Faramir morisse e Boromir vivesse. Avrebbe certo voluto che i loro ruoli fossero invertiti, che Faramir partisse e Boromir restasse, ma non è dato sapere con quali conseguenze.

A dispetto di quanto Gandalf vorrebbe, e di quanto Faramir e Pipino cerchino di tacere, Denethor SA dell'anello e di Frodo. Nessuno glielo ha detto, eppure egli è a conoscenza di ciò che sta avvenendo.  
Denethor non vorrebbe che i due figli fossero stati invertiti solo perché preferisce irrazionalmente Boromir a Faramir. Denethor è deluso dal fatto che Faramir, avendone la possibilità, non gli abbia portato l'Anello. E sa che ciò non è dovuto all'ignoranza del figlio rispetto a ciò che si è trovato tra le mani, ma al suo essersi schierato apertamente con lo Stregone. Faramir non rifiuta l'Anello perché è ingenuo e non ne conosce il potenziale.  
Faramir sa perfettamente cosa sia l'Anello e, su questa base, decide di rifiutarlo.

Riporto i passi successivi in originale e con traduzione mia, in quanto di fondamentale rilevanza.

 _"If what I have done displeases you, my father," said Faramir quietly, "I wish I had known your counsel before the burden of so weight a judgement was thrust on me."_  
 _"Would that availed to change your judgement?" said Denethor. "You would still have done just so, I deem. I know you well. Ever your desire is to appear lordly and generous as a king of old, gracious, gentle. That may well befit one of high race if he sits in power and peace. But in desperate hours gentleness may be repaid with death."_  
 _"So be it", said Faramir._  
 _"So be it!" cried Denethor. "But not with your death only, Lord Faramir: with the death also of your father, and of all your people, whom it is your part to protect now that Boromir is gone."_  
[The Lord of the Rings, the Siege of Gondor, Harper Collins Pubblisher 2001, Pag 812]

 _"Se ciò che ho fatto ti dispiace, padre mio," disse Faramir pacatamente, "Vorrei essere stato a conoscenza del tuo consiglio prima che il fardello di un tale giudizio ricadesse sulle mie spalle."_  
 _"Ciò ti avrebbe portato a cambiare il tuo giudizio?", disse Denethor. "Avresti fatto altrettanto, scommetto. Ti conosco bene. Il tuo desiderio è quello di apparire in ogni occasione nobile e generoso come uno dei Re antichi, grazioso, gentile. Ciò sarebbe opportuno per qualcuno appartenente a un'alta razza, qualora regnasse in tempo di pace. Ma in tempi disperati la nobiltà d'animo può essere ripagata con la morte."_  
 _"Dunque sia così", disse Faramir._  
 _"Dunque sia così!", gridò Denethor. "Ma non solo con la tua morte, Lord Faramir: con financo la morte di tuo padre, e di tutta la tua gente, che è tuo dovere proteggere ora che Boromir non è più."_  
[Traduzione mia]

Denethor sta imputando a suo figlio il non aver pensato al proprio popolo e l'aver mantenuto un comportamento che, seppure ottimo in tempo di pace, non è adatto al tempo di guerra e alla situazione in cui si trovano.  
Sentendosi accusare di aver causato la rovina di tutti loro, adesso che la difesa della città è nelle sue mani poiché Boromir è morto, Faramir domanda se vorrebbe che i loro ruoli fossero stati invertiti.  
Faramir non sembra aver dimenticato che l'onore di portare avanti la _quest_ , che gli si era presentata, gli è stato sottratto dal padre e dal fratello.

 _"Do you wish, then", said Faramir, "that our places had been exchanged?"_  
 _"Yes, I wish that indeed", said Denethor. "For Boromir was loyal to me and no wizard's pupil. He would have remememberd his father's need, and would not have squandered what fortune gave. He would have brought me a mighty gift."_  
[The Lord of the Rings, the Siege of Gondor, Harper Collins Pubblisher 2001, Pag 813]

 _"Vorresti dunque", disse Faramir, "che i nostri posti fossero stati invertiti?"_  
 _"Sì, questo vorrei invero", disse Denethor. "Perché Boromir mi era fedele e non era il pupillo di uno stregone. Avrebbe ricordato quali fossero le necessità di suo padre e non avrebbe gettato ciò che la fortuna gli aveva presentato. Mi avrebbe portato un dono potente."_  
[Traduzione mia]

Denethor non disprezza Faramir a prescindere. Ribadisco, e non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo, che non dice mai, apertamente, di volerlo morto. Non è certo che invertendo i ruoli dei due fratelli se ne invertano anche i destini: Boromir e Faramir, sebbene legati da profondo affetto, sono estremamente diversi e avrebbero, quindi, agito diversamente.  
Il Sovrintendente, tuttavia, è furioso verso il Cadetto per avere rifiutato ciò che la fortuna gli ha dato e per essere il "pupillo di uno Stregone".  
Dal momento che il Denethor del film non pare essere a conoscenza dell'Anello, non ha un Palantíri, né è spiegata la sua avversione nei confronti di Gandalf, il dialogo appena riportato – esasperato dall'aggiunta di scene completamente inventate – cambia radicalmente di significato.  
Nel film Denethor non è il Reggente che accusa il figlio di aver appena condannato a morte il proprio popolo e che, per questo, rimpiange il primogenito e la sua fedeltà; nel film Denethor non è altro che un vecchio folle, sconvolto dalla morte del figlio, che detesta il Secondogenito senza un reale motivo.

La scena in cui Denethor manda Faramir alla morte, continuando a mangiare e costringendo Pipino a cantare, non esiste.  
Denethor non costringe mai Pipino a cantare per sé, innanzitutto.  
È un uomo austero e severo che certo non indugia nei piaceri della tavola, specie in tempo di guerra.  
Lungi dall'essere un padre spietato, parla col figlio della situazione e, notandone la stanchezza, lo invita a riposare.

 _[Denethor] si rivolse a Faramir «Che pensi della guarnigione di Osgiliath?»_  
 _«Non è forte» rispose Faramir «come ti ho detto ho inviato la compagnia dell'Ithilien per rinforzarla»_  
 _«Non credo sia sufficiente» disse Denethor «È lì che colpiranno per primi. Avranno bisogno di qualche valente capitano»_  
 _«Lì come in molti altri posti» disse Faramir, e sospirò «Ahimé, mio povero fratello, che anch'io amavo tanto!» Si levò in piedi._  
 _«Mi permetti padre?» ma così dicendo ondeggiò e fu costretto ad appoggiarsi alla sedia del padre._  
 _«Sei stanco, vedo» disse Denethor «Mi hanno detto che hai cavalcato veloce e lontano e sotto ombre tenebrose e funeste»_  
 _«Non parliamo di tutto ciò!» esclamò Faramir_  
 _«Non ne parleremo» disse Denethor «Ma ora va' e riposa quanto più potrai. Il domani richiederà fatiche ancora maggiori»_  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, L'assedio di Gondor, pag. 978]

Faramir verrà, sì, mandato a combattere ma in seguito a un Consiglio.  
Non parte di propria volontà ed è opinabile se si potesse evitare di schierarlo in campo. Certo Faramir viene costantemente mandato a combattere, dovendo ricoprire oltre al proprio ruolo anche quello del fratello. In ogni caso, vi è una guerra in corso e Faramir è il figlio del Reggente. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli e tutti gli eroi incontrati prima di lui non si risparmiano minimamente, data la situazione e l'urgenza richiesta dagli eventi.

 _In realtà, Faramir non era partito di sua volontà. Ma il Signore della Città presiedeva il Consiglio di Gondor, e quel giorno non era d'umore tale da cedere ai pareri altrui._  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, L'assedio di Gondor, pag. 980]

Faramir viene ferito, presumibilmente a morte. In conseguenza di ciò, Denethor sale in cima alla Torre e consulta il Palantír.  
Il Sovrintendente è, adesso, al punto di non ritorno.

 _Il principe Imrahil portò Faramir alla Torre Bianca e disse:_  
 _«Tuo figlio è tornato, Sire, dopo grandi gesta», e narrò tutto ciò che aveva veduto. Ma Denethor si levò in piedi, guardò il volto del figlio e tacque. Poi li pregò di preparare un letto nella stanza, di stendervi Faramir e andarsene. Lui stesso salì da solo nella stanza segreta in cima alla Torre, e molti che levarono gli occhi a quell'ora videro una pallida luce brillare e vacillare dalle strette finestre per qualche tempo, finché con uno sfavillio si spense. E quando Denethor ridiscese si avvicinò a Faramir, sedendosi accanto a lui in silenzio, ma il viso del Sire di Gondor era grigio, più livido di quello di suo figlio._  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, L'assedio di Gondor, pag. 986]

Ma cosa ha visto Denethor, nel Palantír?  
Da quello che viene detto in seguito è facile che abbia visto la cattura di Frodo e che, quindi, pensi che presto l'Anello sarà di nuovo in mano a Sauron.  
Oppure potrebbe aver visto l'immenso esercito che sta per schierarsi contro la sua città. Certamente il Palantír gli mostra le vele nere dei pirati!

Il suo comportamento nei confronti di Faramir, da tutti definito "morente", non è quello di un uomo che odia il proprio figlio, ma piuttosto di un uomo che ama il proprio figlio, dato che non si stacca un attimo dal suo capezzale.  
Al di là di tutti i conflitti padre e figlio e la parole dette, Denethor ama Faramir e lo dimostra, a modo suo, nell'ora più difficile. Piange, si dispera e non lo abbandona per un istante.

Il Sovrintendente è certo che, ormai, non ci sia più niente da fare, né per la città né per il figlio. Ha ceduto completamente ed il suo spirito è spezzato.  
In quest'ottica – e non in seguito a una ridicola bastonata, data nell'indifferenza delle Guardie della Cittadella – Denethor abbandona la difesa di Minas Tirith e ordina ai soldati di fare ciò che vogliono, di seguire chi vogliono, ivi compreso Gandalf.

Durante tutta quella nera giornata Faramir era rimasto disteso sul suo letto nella camera della Torre Bianca, in preda a una febbre delirante; qualcuno disse che stava morendo, e presto tutti sulle mura e nelle vie ripetevano «morente». Accanto a lui, suo padre sedeva e non diceva nulla, ma osservava, e non prestava più alcuna attenzione alla difesa della città."

 _Gli parve [a Pipino] che Denethor invecchiasse innanzi ai suoi occhi,come se qualcosa avesse ceduto nel suo orgoglio, sconvolgendo la sua mente severa. Forse era colpa del dolore, e del rimorso. Vide su quel volto, un tempo impassibile, scorrere delle lacrime, più insopportabili della collera._  
 _«Non piangete, sire», egli balbettò. «Forse guarirà. Avete chiesto consiglio a Gandalf?»_  
 _«Non cercare di confortarmi con l'aiuto degli stregoni!», disse Denethor. «La speranza di quello stolto è fallita. Il Nemico l'ha trovato ed ora il suo potere cresce; egli legge finanche nel nostro pensiero, e tutto quello che facciamo è disastroso._  
 _Ho mandato mio figlio, senza un grazie né una benedizione, ad affrontare un inutile pericolo, ed eccolo che giace qui con il veleno nelle vene. No, no, qualunque cosa accada ormai in guerra, anche la mia stirpe sta per estinguersi, persino la Casa dei Sovrintendenti è venuta meno. Della gente infida ormai governerà gli ultimi discendenti dei Re degli Uomini, che si nasconderanno finché non verranno tutti scacciati»_  
 _Degli uomini vennero alla porta a implorare il Signore della Città. «Non, non scenderò da qui», egli rispose «Devo rimanere accanto a mio figlio. Potrebbe ancora parlare prima della sua fine, nonostante sia ormai assai vicina. Seguite chi volete, persino il Grigio Stolto, benché la sua speranza sia fallita. Io rimango qui»_  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, L'assedio di Gondor, pag. 989-990]

L'idea del rogo non è campata in aria, come nel film.  
Faramir è ormai dato per morto. La città sta bruciando e i soldati di Gondor, lungi da permettere che il proprio Signore venga abusato, si rifiutano almeno in parte di seguire Mithrandir. Ma Minas Tirith ha bisogno di una guida.

Denethor, tuttavia, non può guidare nessuno, allo stato attuale, perché per ciò che è accaduto, e per ciò che pensa accadrà, considera ogni resistenza inutile.  
Se è la morte ciò che li aspetta, Denethor sceglie di gettarsi tra le fiamme di propria spontanea volontà piuttosto che attendere che il fuoco giunga fino al settimo cerchio.

 _Di nuovo giunsero dei messi alla camera della Torre Bianca e Pipino li fece entrare, perché avevano molta urgenza. Denethor distolse lento il capo dal volto di Faramir e li osservò in silenzio._  
 _«La prima cerchia della Città sta bruciando, sire», dissero. «Quali sono i tuoi ordini? Sei ancora tu il nostro Signore e Sovrintendente. Non tutti intendono seguire Mithrandir. Gli uomini fuggono dalle mura lasciandole indifese»_  
 _«Perché? Perché fuggono quegli stolti?», esclamò Denethor. «Meglio bruciare prima che dopo, poiché in ogni caso bruciare dovremo. Tornate ai vostri falò! E io? Io mi avvio al mio rogo. Al mio rogo! Niente tombe per Denethor e Faramir! Niente tombe! Niente lungo e lento sonno di morte imbalsamati. Noi arderemo come facevano i re primitivi quando dall'Ovest non era ancora giunta la prima nave. L'Occidente soccombe. Tornate indietro e ardete!»_  
 _I messaggeri senza inchini né risposta si voltarono e fuggirono._  
 _Allora Denethor si levò in piedi e lasciò la mano febbrile di Faramir che aveva tenuta stretta «Sta ardendo, sta già ardendo», disse tristemente. «La dimora del suo spirito crolla ormai»_  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, L'assedio di Gondor, pag. 991]

Che Denethor abbia ceduto completamente alla disperazione, e che creda che non ci sia più alcuna speranza, è ormai ovvio e palese.  
Il Sovrintendente non sta uccidendo Faramir: sta solo accelerando ciò che considera essere un ineluttabile destino.

 _«[Faramir] giace lì dentro», disse Denethor, «sta bruciando, sta già bruciando. Hanno messo il fuoco nella sua carne. Ma presto tutto verrà bruciato. L'Occidente soccombe. Avvamperà un enorme incendio e tutto scomparirà. Cenere! Cenere e fumo dispersi dal vento!»_  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, Il rogo di Denethor, pag. 1024]

Del resto, un'ultima occhiata al Palantír gli ha dimostrato che anche l'ultima vana speranza è perduta:

 _«[…]Contro il potere che sta sorgendo non esiste speranza di vittoria. Quello ch'egli ha teso verso questa Città non è che un solo dito. Tutto l'Oriente è in movimento. E proprio in questo momento il vento in cui hai tanto sperato [Gandalf] ti tradisce e sospinge sull'Anduin una flotta dalle vele nere»_  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, Il Rogo di Denethor, pag. 1024]

Subito prima della sua morte, Denethor palesa a Gandalf quale sarebbe la sua volontà se ci fosse ancora un'ultima, flebile, possibilità di salvezza.  
In sostanza non fa che ribadire quanto detto fin qui, dimostrando di aver capito perfettamente sia il detto che il non detto e ribadendo che non accetterebbe l'incoronazione di Aragorn come Sovrano di Gondor. Ma quanto di più interessante sono le accuse rivolte a Gandalf, che sono in sostanza le medesime accuse portate avanti da Saruman ne _La voce di Saruman_ , _Le due Torri_.  
È interessante notare come, per quanto l'avversione verso Gandalf fosse ben precedente all'utilizzo del Palantír (per ragioni di mera invidia o gelosia che dir si voglia), la pietra (e Sauron, dietro di essa) porti sia Saruman che Denethor alle stesse conclusioni. Il Sovrintendente non è quindi rimasto completamente immune all'influenza dell'Oscuro Signore: quantomeno non nel modo in cui formula un giudizio su alcuni personaggi ed eventi.

 _«La tua speranza (Gandalf) è di governare al mio posto, di essere dietro ogni trono, a nord, a sud, a ovest. Ho letto la tua mente ed i tuoi raggiri. Non so forse che ordinasti a questo Mezzuomo di mantenere il silenzio? Che l'hai portato qui per spiarmi sin dentro la mia stanza? Eppure nel corso della nostra conversazione ho appreso il nome e lo scopo di ognuno dei tuoi compagni. E così con la mano sinistra vorresti servirti di me per qualche tempo come scudo contro Mordor, mentre con la mano destra intendi portare qui questo Ramingo del Nord a soppiantarmi._  
 _Ma sappi, Gandalf Mithrandir, che io non voglio essere uno strumento nelle tue mani. Io sono un Sovrintendente della Casa di Anárion. Non voglio abbassarmi a divenire lo stupido ciambellano di un nuovo venuto. Anche s'egli mi provasse il suo diritto, potrebbe dimostrare soltanto di discendere dalla linea di Isildur. Non cederò innanzi a un uomo simile, l'ultimo di una cenciosa dinastia priva da tempi immemorabili di nobiltà e dignità»_  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, Il rogo di Denethor, pag. 1025-1026]

Riporto, per concludere, un ultimo estratto che è poi quello relativo al risveglio di Faramir e al desiderio di Denethor di farla comunque finita.

Per un momento, quando Faramir lo chiama, Denethor sembra risvegliarsi dall'ipnosi e piangendo reclama suo figlio. Subito dopo, tuttavia, ricorda che la battaglia è vana e che morire dovranno comunque: il fatto che Faramir si sia risvegliato, non cambia le cose.

Segue il testamento spirituale di Denethor, subito prima del suo suicidio, che è pregno di drammaticità e dignità. Il Sovrintendente avrebbe desiderato regnare in pace e lasciare il proprio trono a un figlio che sia padrone di se stesso, non l'allievo di uno Stregone. Frase, questa, che sintetizza l'amore per Faramir ma anche il conflitto con esso.

Tuttavia, dal momento che l'uomo è sconfitto e sa di esserlo, al punto che persino i Soldati lo hanno abbandonato nella sua parabola distruttiva, Denethor sceglie la strada del suicidio.  
Se non può vivere come desidera, preferisce non vivere affatto.  
Se non può avere per sé l'amore incondizionato di suo figlio, né quello dei suoi soldati, se il suo Regno finirà comunque nelle mani di quello che ritiene un sovrano illegittimo, preferisce porre fine alla propria esistenza.

 _Con un balzo [Gandalf] saltò sui cumuli di legna e, sollevando con facilità il malato, balzò nuovamente a terra reggendolo, in direzione della porta. Ma nel far ciò Faramir emise un lamento e chiamò suo padre in sogno._  
 _Denethor trasalì come chi si risveglia dall'ipnosi, ed il fuoco si spense nei suo occhi; egli pianse e disse «Non portatemi via mio figlio! Egli mi chiama»_

 _«Egli non si risveglierà», disse Denethor «La battaglia è vana. Perché desiderare di vivere ancora? Perché non avviarci verso la morte a fianco a fianco?»_

 _«Vorrei che ogni cosa tornasse ad essere com'era durante tutta la mia vita», rispose Denethor, «ed ai tempi dei miei avi: essere il Signore di questa Città e governare in pace,e lasciare il seggio a mio figlio, padrone di se stesso e non allievo di uno stregone. Ma se il fato mi nega tutto ciò, allora preferisco non avere NULLA: né la vita diminuita, né l'amore dimezzato, né l'onore distrutto»_  
 _[…] Gli occhi di Denethor fiammeggiarono nuovamente; tenendo stretta la Pietra sotto un braccio, estrasse un pugnale e si avvicinò a grandi passi alla barella. Ma Beregond balzò avanti, erigendosi di fronte a Faramir._  
 _«È così», gridò Denethor. «Avevi già rubato la metà del cuore di mio figlio [, Gandalf]. Ora t'impadronisci anche del cuore dei miei servitori che finiscono per rubarmi interamente mio figlio. Ma in una cosa almeno non sfiderai la mia volontà: deciderò io la mia fine»_  
[Il Signore degli Anelli, Il rogo di Denethor, pag. 1024-1025-1026]

Così si conclude la mia difesa di Denethor II, Sovrintendente di Gondor ed ultimo dei Sovrintendenti Reggenti. Mi auguro di essere riuscita a darne un quadro effettivo e completo.

Ritengo che ciò che è stato fatto al figlio di Ecthelion ad opera di Peter Jackson non sia né giustificabile né legittimo.

Mi rendo conto che, in nessun caso, si sarebbe potuto dare a Denethor tutto il background di cui ha bisogno, e in effetti lo stesso Tolkien si affida alle _Appendici_ ed a _I Racconti Incompiuti_. Non mi aspettavo di vedere né Finduilas, né Ecthelion, né Thorongil.  
Ma mi sarebbe bastato che Denethor tenesse in mano un Palantír e che sapesse dell'Anello. Mi sarebbe bastato che non fosse inutilmente crudele. Avrei voluto che le scene che lo riguardano non fossero grottesche e ridicole.

È indubbio che il rapporto tra Denethor e Faramir sia un rapporto conflittuale, ma tale conflitto avrebbe potuto essere inquadrato nell'ottica dell'assedio e della guerra, della morte del Primogenito, dell'avversione verso Gandalf. L'alterata percezione della realtà, da parte del Sovrintendente, _deve_ essere inquadrata nell'ottica del dolore, del Palantír e del desiderio dell'Anello. Denethor è un uomo colto e saggio, certamente disperato oltre il punto di non ritorno al momento del rogo, ma non folle.

Amo il personaggio di Denethor, come amo i grandi personaggi tragici di tradizione shakespeariana. Soffro nel vedere tanta grandezza ridotta al nulla. Lo trovo ingiusto e immotivato e non cambierò idea.

Se anche fossi riuscita a far rivalutare il Sovrintendente di Gondor ad un solo lettore, e a ridargli la dignità che merita, vedrei tutto ciò come un'enorme conquista.

 **Le citazioni in italiano si riferiscono a** _"Il Signore degli Anelli"_ **Edizione Bompiani, Settembre 2001 e** _"Racconti Incompiuti"_ **. Edizione Bompiani, Febbraio 2003**


End file.
